


Bucky Barnes x Reader - Oneshot - We Owned the Night

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Death, F/M, Fluffy, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This is based off the song We Owned the Night by Lady Antebellum.What happens when Bucky had a girl he fell in love with back before he 'died' in the 1940's and now finally comes face to face with her in the current day.





	Bucky Barnes x Reader - Oneshot - We Owned the Night

Steve met Bucky’s eyes as his friend stepped up towards you. He nodded encouragingly, knowing Buck had never been the one to sing his emotions to the world – feel them, he definitely did, but he was always one to hide them under numerous layers of apparent indifference. But Steve knew his old friend. This was going to be difficult for him.

Bucky quirked his mouth in thanks to Rogers before glancing back to where you waited for him. He had to do - had to tell you after all these years - he just wasn’t sure where to begin. He cleared his throat awkwardly in the heavy silence. “H-Have you ever wanted someone so much that it hurts?” He began, then glanced away, “That when you try to speak to them, you just can’t quite find the words to explain… _anything_ that they make you think or feel?” He watched your face for a moment, “I had that once…” He confessed almost embarrassedly. “I held it in my hands…”

He seemed to become lost in a memory for a moment before he shook himself back to the present, flicking his hair back over his shoulder. “All those years ago seems almost like a dream now… It shouldn’t be possible for me to stand here now like this,” He gestured down at himself, “Whilst you are like that.” He murmured, lifting a hand to you, his eyes briefly glancing up to you, taking in the age on your face, the creases of your skin unable to mar your beauty to him.

Finally talking to you seemed to encourage Bucky and he smirked at the odd familiarity of the face he hadn’t seen for over seventy years before glancing back down at his hands, his face becoming sober again as watched his fingers fiddle with flesh and metal. “You were always the purest beauty,” He murmured, his hair falling like curtains over his cheeks to hide his face, “but not the common kind you could find down any street if you looked hard enough…” He explained. “You always just had a… a way about you…” He mused, a particular memory of you seeming to rise to mind as his eyes crinkled in humour, “You just made me feel _alive_.” He insisted earnestly, flicking his hair out of the way to glance back up at you. “And whenever I was with you - for those moments - the world just seemed to stand still and nothing else mattered.” He explained before dropping his gaze to his hands again.

“I – I remember,” Bucky’s voice cracked slightly, “I remember that one real night we had together like it’s my only light in a really long tunnel…” He said, “It was the one time where nothing got in our way, no big crowds, no one pulling us apart, cutting us off… We snuck into your house without your parents knowing for the wine…” He recalled, “Then I couldn’t afford to get us both into the local dance, so we snuck round the side of the building where there was a window open…” The corner of his lip quirked at the recollection. “You had me dim the lights by reaching in to close the curtains,” and then you danced just like a child.” He smirked weakly. “You managed to spill the wine on your dress, but all you did was smile…” He recalled fondly, his eyes no longer seeing the room he stood in, but instead that small lawn just below the dance hall window. “It was perfect.” He smirked warmly and if anyone could have seen his face, they would have noticed the water now swimming in his eyes. “I always held that night in my mind.” He murmured, glancing back towards you. “Every night since.” He stated, his eyes intent on you. “Whenever the summer rolled around - when I was out at sunset, no matter what I was doing,” He shook his head, “That memory always seemed to leak back in… That night… You…” He muttered, “And that night and every night I would wonder where you were… what happened to you - whether you were watching the same new stars I was… Whether you also still remember when we woke up under that blanket in the hours of the morning, all tangled up in skin…” He murmured, quietly.

“But maybe you had been smarter than me…” He mused, glancing back to you, “you always were,” He recalled with a quiet, slightly forced chuckle. “Did you somehow know that in that moment we’d never speak again?” Bucky asked you, “I didn’t.” He admitted, “Or else I don’t think I ever would have let that moment go – ever have let _you_ go.” He said, “Or at least I shouldn’t have.”

“But it was perfect.” He concluded with shake of his head, “ _You_ were perfect. And I never forgot it, and I’ll never forget you…”

With that he now took the final step up to you, leaning down to place his last and final kiss on you, his lips brushing the pale forehead of the corpse that was laid amongst the soft white cushions of the coffin.

“Until we can own the night again.” He promised, letting the first tear slip down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the pain I cause anyone who reads this - I’m a cruel person who is going to hell - probably to become a torturer ;)
> 
> I don’t know Bucky’s character very well at all so I apologise if this is ooc!


End file.
